


no longer an afterthought

by QuietLittleVoices



Series: well past the middle of it [2]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Epilogue, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietLittleVoices/pseuds/QuietLittleVoices
Summary: A good evening with friends.





	no longer an afterthought

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the epilogue!
> 
> This will make sense if you don't read the fic itself but like.... do read the fic itself.
> 
> Also: Reagan's job now is based off of something I mentioned literally just twice in the main fic, that she majored in Art in university. This is part of an elaborate headcanon backstory I made up for the purposes of the fic, which you are free to ask about because I can and will talk about it forever!

**June 2020**

Reagan leaned back from her computer screen, pressing her fingers into her eyes. On the screen in front of her was a finally-finished poster for the upcoming Pride event in King Falls at the end of the month. She saved the file and sent it to Ron for approval and Ben because she knew that he and Sammy wanted to see it. 

It had been a long, long time since her formal art education, and she had never learnt really how to do visual art using the computer back then, but she was a quick learner and had been able to create a small business out of it. She still prefered painting, and made a small amount of money off of that, but the majority of her business came from creating ads and promotional material.

The TV, which had been playing Channel 13’s evening broadcast with Maggie as the relatively-new head anchor, turned off, and Lily walked into the office/studio that they had set up in what had once been the second bedroom of their apartment. She put her hand on Reagan’s shoulder, looking at the screen over her head. “It looks good. Are you almost ready to go?”

Reagan nodded. “Yes, just-” she tilted her head and smiled up at Lily, who rolled her eyes in a falsely put-upon expression but leaned down to kiss her anyway. “Okay, I’m ready now.”

“You’re such a sap,” Lily sighed. 

“Maybe.” Reagan shrugged and stood up. “You love it.”

“Maybe,” Lily echoed, putting her arm around Reagan’s waist. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

Reagan knew that they wouldn’t be - knowing the hosts, all gatherings started at a minimum thirty minutes later than they said they would - but Lily was always early to being early, so she followed her out of the room.

 

Reagan was actually surprised to see another car in the driveway when they arrived at Sammy and Jack’s new house. They had been living in Sammy’s old apartment for most of the last year, but as Jack’s health was improving they had decided to finally take the step to buy a real house.

Lily gave her a look that said  _ See? Late _ and Reagan just shook her head. While Ben and Emily weren’t known to be late for things, they typically weren’t early, either, so if they had already arrived then there was a reason for it.

They got out of the car and rounded the side of the house, because Jack had at least had the foresight to let them know ahead of time that he and Sammy would probably be in the backyard trying to make their new grill work. Lily announced their presence and a few seconds later Reagan caught a glimpse of someone’s head above the fence before Jack opened the gate for them with a big smile. He leaned down to give them each a hug and ushered them inside.

As soon as they were in the backyard, Reagan spotted Emily already at the grill and walked over, leaving Lily to socialize with her brother. 

“The boys already gave up?” Reagan asked.

Emily smiled at her and looked back at Sammy and Ben, who were standing close to the fence, drinks in hand. They both gave Emily a thumbs up when they noticed her looking and she laughed. “Sammy and Jack said they’d been trying to set it up for an hour before they called us. Ben knows enough that he didn’t even try, but-” she gestured to the obviously functional grill “-it’s all set now. The burgers will be ready in a few minutes, probably. You two are right on time.”

“Oh, good. I had an early lunch and forgot about food while I was working,” she admitted. “I finished the poster, though. I don’t know if Ben’s checked his e-mail since I sent it, though, if you’ve been here.”

Emily shook her head. “He would have shown me if he did, because I wanted to see it, too. Do you have it on your phone?”

“Yeah, give me a second.” She pulled out of her phone and went to her sent mail folder, pulling the image up and holding it in front of Emily’s face for her. 

“It’s great, Reagan!” Emily said happily, giving her a big smile. “Ron’s gonna love it - so will Sammy and Ben, of course.”

Reagan smiled. “I’m glad. This is the fourth one I’ve made and only the first one I’ve shown them - the others just weren’t right.”

“Well, it’s perfect. You should go show Ben!”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Reagan teased and Emily just shook her head.

“Never. If you wanna stand by me, that’s fine; I just think Ben would be really excited.”

Reagan agreed, and walked over to Sammy and Ben to show them the poster. They were both excited to see it, and agreed with Emily that Ron would absolutely love it. Reagan was glad for the reassurance, because she didn’t really know Ron all that well and wasn’t certain of what sort of look he had been going for. 

When Emily called that the food was ready, Reagan could see that Jack and Lily were still absorbed in their conversation. Even walking inside (because Sammy and Jack still had to purchase outdoor furniture), Jack and Lily kept talking animatedly - or arguing, sometimes it was hard to tell with them.

Reagan was glad to see it. Before they had gotten Jack back, Lily had been - not less than she was now, but certainly muted. Like there was part of her that was missing, which Reagan figured was pretty much the case. But now, in the time that they had Jack back, Lily was just happier and more present, even when she wasn’t with Jack. Just knowing he was in the world was enough. 

 

They got back into their apartment late, approaching midnight. Sammy and Jack had tried to get them to stay in the guest room (which, in it’s mostly-still-packed state was basically just a mattress on the floor), but they prefered to go back home. 

Lily sighed audibly. “God, I’m exhausted.”

Reagan hummed in agreement, taking her shoes off and following Lily to the bedroom. “You love it. Are we going to meet them for breakfast after Sammy and Ben finish the show?”

“Ask me again at six.”

As much as Lily sounded hesitant, Reagan knew that they would be getting up and driving in to Rose’s.

They got ready for bed in a quiet, practised routine. Reagan only broke the silence when they were finally getting settled in bed.

“I’m really glad you’re happy,” she said quietly.

Lily smiled at her in the darkness. “Thanks,” she whispered. “You are, too, you know. You’re happier now, too.”

Reagan leaned over and kissed her softly, and Lily lifted her hand up to tangle it in Reagan’s hair in a movement that was entirely familiar and still managed to make Reagan’s stomach flutter. 

Her time in King Falls had been longer and harder than she had ever thought it would be, but Lily was right. She was happier now than she could ever remember being.

**Author's Note:**

> The response to the fic this is attached to was way better than I ever thought it would be... I got so many great and supportive comments, it was amazing! I thought basically 1 other person would read it, because it's so niche, but it seemed to have resonated really well and to a surprising degree and I'm really happy about that.
> 
> So I hope you guys like this little thing as well :) Let me know if you do! Maybe I'll revisit this ship/series again!


End file.
